This invention relates to firing projectiles, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for firing a projectile in which one part of the projectile is rotating and the other part is not rotating. Also, the nonrotating part of the projectile is attached to a line to be delivered upon firing of the projectile.
Previous projectiles to be fired would include using smooth bore launch tubes and firing a projectile with fins attached for stabilizing means, and where the line would be attached asymmetrically to the top of the projectile or on its side. The problem with this type of launcher and projectile is that it does not have the best accuracy and range, and the line attached would not be balanced in flight. Other methods have employed a self-stabilizing spinning projectile where the projectile is rapidly rotating around its central axis while being pushed through a rifled barrel. Although the rotating action of the projectile increases accuracy and range, the line attached to the projectile would also be rotating thereby twisting the line creating drag during the projectile""s flight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,924 to McClain discloses aerodynamic projectiles in which the projectiles have helical grooves and lands to promote spinning action of the projectile. A particular projectile is described wherein the projectile includes two parts, a conical nose and a main body, both with helical grooves, however the grooves of each part are oppositely oriented to create counter rotational action between the two parts at the same time upon firing. Ball bearings allow the two parts to rotate relative to each other while being connected. This projectile is not connected to a line, nor is one of the parts of the projectile not rotating during flight.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for firing a projectile. The present invention provides an apparatus and method for firing a projectile in which one part of the projectile rotates while the other part is not rotating. The present invention reduces drag by stabilizing the flight of the projectile using a self-stabilization spinning technique, while the nonrotating part of the projectile moves through the barrel and can then be symmetrically connected to a line upon leaving the barrel. By rotating one part of the projectile and keeping the other part from rotating, the present invention is able to rotate a projectile and is able to carry a straight and untangled line for high accuracy and long range. Further, by symmetrically attaching the line upon firing, the projectile will maintain a balanced flight pattern also adding to accuracy and range.
One embodiment of firing a projectile in accordance with the principles of the present invention includes a projectile with two parts. Upon firing the projectile, one part is simultaneously rotating and the other part is not rotating. A barrel, which includes a bore having spiraled grooves, is used to fire this projectile wherein at least two straight symmetrical channels run along the inside of the barrel. The rotating part of the projectile will move along this bore having spiraled grooves in the barrel upon firing, while the nonrotating part of the projectile will move along the symmetrical channels of the barrel. A wire frame with a line connected is attached to the nonrotating part of the projectile and moves with this nonrotating part of the projectile through the channels inside of the barrel as the whole projectile is fired. Before the projectile leaves the barrel the frame and line are pointed forward and the projectile is pushing the frame connected to the nonrotating part through the channels inside of the barrel. After the projectile leaves the barrel the frame is pulled backward and locked into a position so that it is behind the projectile during flight. The projectile, in flight, is stabilized by its rotating portion while keeping the line untangled and balanced with its nonrotating portion.
A preferred embodiment of firing a projectile in accordance with the principles of the present invention includes a projectile having a part that rotates and a part that does not rotate and a barrel including a bore having spiraled grooves and at least two symmetrical grooves that form straight channels along the length and inside the barrel. Further, a line dragging system is mounted to the front end of the barrel, which is made of a wire frame, and includes an attached line, and engaging members connectable to the nonrotating part of the projectile. The wire frame is positioned at the inner diameter of the front end of the barrel. The engaging members of the line dragging system are symmetrically in line with the exit openings of the barrel channels. The engaging members contain an engaging lock for the nonrotating part of the projectile to travel into the engaging members and connect the entire line dragging system. As the projectile is fired, the rotating part of the projectile is pushed through the bore of the barrel while rotating. The nonrotating part of the projectile moves through the channels of the barrel, not rotating, and after leaving the barrel it travels into the engaging members and engages the lock contained in the engaging members. The line dragging system is now symmetrically attached to the projectile while in flight. The attached line is connected to the frame sides of the line dragging system. The rotation of one part of the projectile allows for stabilization of the flight pattern thereby attaining high accuracy and range. Also, the symmetrical attachment of the line dragging system to the nonrotating part of the projectile balances the projectile, during flight, increases accuracy and range, and further delivers a straight untangled line.
These advantages and features of the novel apparatus and method characterizing the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part thereof. However, for a better understanding of the inventive method, its advantages and objectives attained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying description, in which there is described a preferred embodiment of the invention.